To date there are 20 patients enrolled. An Echo Substudy has begun which will prospectively evaluate which echocardiographic findings will predict adverse clinical outcomes and response to beta blocker therapy in CHF. We are also participating in the DNA Substudy which will attempt to establish a "DNA bank" in which genomic DNA will be stored from BEST patients with etiology defined heart failure and site-specific control subjects. A one-time blood sample of 30 cc will be taken from BEST patients with their consent.